Blood Donation
by Kedern
Summary: Azumi wants Kiyoharu to donate blood, like herself. But things don't go as she thought... Rating for the topic.


**A/N: Please read this A/N, as I give some explanations about some very incoherent things in this story.**

**First, I DO know that Japan is more than selective concerning blood donors, and I very much doubt that a former sarcoma patient can give blood, even if said sarcoma has been gotten rid of.**

**I DO NOT mock people who suffer from trypanophobia (fear of medical procedures involving needles). It happens as much as arachnophobia, agoraphobia or else.**

**What happens to Azumi…well, it happened to me too, as I was accompanying my mother to her first donation. Not sleeping much added to stressing out about being late didn't help.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Takehiko Inoue**

* * *

"Please! Come with me Kiyo! You could save a life!"

"I told you NO! I won't do it! Thousands of people do it! The fact that I do or do not do it won't change a thing!"

"You're so pig-headed sometimes! Imagine everyone thinking the same thing! No one would do it!"

"I don't care! I. WILL. NOT. DO. IT. And that's final!"

Parked in front of a blood drive, Azumi and Kiyo were arguing forcefully. Having done it since she was able to, Azumi had taken to donate her blood as often as possible. Now, she was trying to persuade her stubborn basketball player of a friend to do it too.

"I don't understand you… Imagine someone close to you having an accident, and dying because there isn't any blood for that person! Moreover, you're O neg, a universal donor!" Azumi was trying to explain, as yelling wasn't working.

"I've been to class too, I know that, thanks. But I still won't do it!"

Azumi then decided a more sensible approach (well, more sensible when you are dealing with Togawa).

"Oww" she cooed. "Is little Kiyo afraid of needles?"

"I. Am. Not!"

"Hum… seems to me that you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"FINE! I'll do it! Damn woman!" Kiyoharu eventually caved in, not wanting his teammates to ever hear about it.

Grudgingly, he exited the car and made his way to the entrance of the center. Azumi, proud of herself, was still enjoying her little victory.

"Well, you coming or what?" went Togawa's impatient voice.

Azumi hurriedly joined him.

"You'll see, there is not that many people on Saturdays. We'll be finished in…"

Obviously, this Saturday was not like any Saturday. The waiting room was overcrowded, and only a few persons from the staff could be seen.

"You see, because of the vacations, we're kinda short on staff so you'll have to wait a little. Moreover, one of our machines doesn't work" a nurse explained to another donor.

Azumi smiled apologetically to her friend.

"OK, maybe not in no time, but early enough for our appointment."

"'S fine."

"Here, take this and answer truthfully" she gave him a questionnaire. "It'll help answering faster to the doc before donating."

They both tried to find some room to answer their questionnaires, then waited for the doc to show.

Azumi became suddenly aware of the time and couldn't help but wonder whether they'd make it on time for their next appointment. She yawned.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Kiyo enquired, concerned.

"Enough."

"Sure. And the night before?"

"I'm fine, really! I can go on with only a few hours of sleep, it doesn't matter. I'm not tired."

"Of course. And you did not just yawn."

Feeling like pursuing the matter further would only stress her out more, she didn't answer. She resumed watching the clock, hoping that glaring at it would make it go more slowly.

The basketball player put a hand on her knee that was shaking without her noticing.

"Calm down. There'll still be plenty of time to go to the appointment. And if not, being a little late won't kill you."

"I am _never_ late."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

The doctor's arrival prevented Azumi from answering rather harshly to this statement.

One after the other, the doctor checked their information, health history and ability to donate, before making them wait once more in the canteen. Though the nurse found Azumi's blood pressure a bit low but high enough to donate, and advised her to drink a little before actually donating, she was too stressed out to do so.

Finally, Kiyo was called to donate, leaving her waiting a bit more, still focusing on the clock.

When she was called in, her friend was in the process of having his blood drawn. She was then wired herself and waiting for the donation to be done. She was seated right in front of another clock – time seemed to be the only thing ruling this place, given the number of clocks in this tiny facility – and gasped before the leap time seemed to have made forward. Stress overcame her once again.

While the nurse checked on Kiyo, who had finished his donation, she became a bit drowsy. Understanding she was about to faint, but afraid that if she told the nurse, the latter would panic, not look after Kiyo properly and make a mistake while de-wiring him, she said nothing and tried to stay focused counting the tiles right in front of her. She became dizzier and dizzier.

Finally, when the young man was free to go, the nurse heard Azumi's machine go off.

"You're not alright! Why didn't you tell me!" she scolded the girl.

"I waited…till…you finished…with him…" Azumi tried to explain with difficulty.

Efficiently, the nurse cut everything off, de-wiring her and making her lie on the chair.

"Next time, you warn me. We are trained for this, your friend wouldn't have been hurt waiting some more. Keep your eyes open!" the nurse demanded, feeling Azumi slipping more and more into unconsciousness.

Kiyoharu was watching all of it from his chair, rather worried about his friend. When Azumi finally seemed to be staying conscious, the nurse went to check on the other donors, still keeping an eye on her.

"You can stay here if you like" she told the young man, sensing his concern. "There is no other donor. But you can go fetch her some orange juice too, to help her."

Kiyoharu nodded, not ready to leave her side yet.

After a few minutes, Azumi recovered a bit, admonishing her friend for not taking care of himself and have gone to eat a bit, like it was requested after a donation. He left then the room, coming back a few moments later to bring her fruit juice, before leaving again to follow her advice. Feeling better, Azumi drank her juice and the nurse went to check on her blood pressure. Not satisfied, the nurse forbade her to sit up until her blood pressure was high enough. Having nothing to do, Azumi went back to glaring at the clock, going faster and faster. The nurse gave her some medication to help the blood pressure, but was still dissatisfied with it after checking again. As Azumi was complaining, she agreed to let her sit, but made her wait a moment before standing up.

"I'll help you to the cafeteria. I'm sorry for scolding you but when you feel dizzy, you must say it as soon as possible so that we can handle it more efficiently. Moreover, you had your friend very worried about you."

"Just worrying whether we'll make it to our appointment. As I am." Azumi explained.

"Doubt so" the nurse countered. "Anyway, you'll have to stop by the cafeteria to eat and drink before we'll let you go."

"But I already had juice! And I'll be having lunch in no time!" the other complained.

"Do it or we'll have you admitted" the nurse said with a smile, knowing her argument had her winning.

She left Azumi with her friend and another nurse, the latter checking the young woman was eating properly.

"You alright now? Kiyo asked, still worried.

"Yeah, fine." The girl waved his concern away. "I just wish we could leave now to be on time-"

"Don't think about it. Feed yourself first." He paused, then reached into her jeans back pocket to retrieve the car keys. "And _I_ am driving now" he stated with a smirk.

Surprised by his bold move but still too weak to argue, she let it pass, trying to eat very little so that they could leave as soon as possible.

"You should eat that too" the hawkeye-nurse told her showing some piece of cake. "I won't let you go until I consider you ate enough."

Sighing, Azumi complied, in front of a very amused Kiyoharu.

Eventually, the nurse gave her the go to leave. Azumi stood and made her way to the exit, with Kiyo's hand on the small of her back.

"I won't faint you know. You can let me be."

"Whatever" went his grunting reply, still not letting her go.

In the car, the young man paused before igniting the car.

"You know? I think the guys will like this story: how you made me come here and fainted."

"I did NOT faint!" Azumi tried to yelled, but still very weakly.

"Who do you think they'll believe?" Kiyo replied, chuckling at her reaction.

Azumi couldn't help but groan while banging her head on the headrest. The guys will never let her live that down…

* * *

**Don't forget to donate if you can**


End file.
